yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 131
"All for One", known as "Great Gathering of Ace Cards!! Open, Door of Dimensions!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 11, 2007 and in the US on November 28, 2007. Summary The power of "Rainbow Dragon" has defeated Yubel's "Chaos Phantasm Armityle", the fused form of the Sacred Beasts. Duel Academy and everyone around it have returned to Earth, except for Yubel, Jesse Anderson and Adrian Gecko. The duel ends with Yubel cursing Jesse for keeping her from Jaden Yuki. Meanwhile Jesse, who knew he wouldn't be able to return with the others from the start, vanishes seconds afterwards with the wish everyone else returned to earth safely. Everyone who was turned into a Duel Ghoul has their minds restored. The Bio-Bands crumble into powder, and so the Survival Duels are finally over. Jaden, upon discovering Jesse is missing, becomes distressed and tries calling from him, terrified by the prospect his friend may have failed to return to earth safely. Finally he recalls that Jesse knew he was sacrificing himself for his friends, and sits near Marcel against a wall, upset he couldn't save everyone. Marcel Bonaparte is recovering in the infirmary, where his father goes to apologize to him. A short flashback reveals that Bonaparte and his wife always fought, and he often left the house for long periods of time to pursue a pro dueling career. This isolated Marcel, and that ultimately provided the vector that allowed Yubel to possess him. Marcel accepts his father's apology. Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry gather at the Slifer Red dorm. Jaden has been moping about since returning, depressed that he could not save Jesse and ultimately blaming himself for his disappearance. Axel comments that it seems that Yubel's true target was Jaden all along, and that the two seemed to know one another. Alexis adds that she found out from Jaden that the spirit's name was Yubel. Chancellor Sheppard enters the room, and decides to reveal some of Jaden's past to his friends. He states there is a reason he watched Jaden so closely since his freshman year. Jaden's parents had told him that Jaden had a particularly strong connection to Duel Spirits, especially with Yubel. Jaden's parents were often not home, and so Jaden spent his time playing Duel Monsters with friends. Yubel had been Jaden's favorite card, as it had been a gift from his father. However, whenever Jaden played the card, horrible things would happen to his opponent. One friend, Osamu fell into a coma. After this happened, no one wished to duel with Jaden, as they feared for their safety. When Jaden won KaibaCorp's card design contest, he requested that his Yubel card be placed in a separate satellite from his Neos designs. He hoped that it receiving the same space waves used to create Neos would pacify the spirit of the card. However, it was instead affected by a different power, which only intensified the spirit's ruthlessness. Outside the dorm, both Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix are eavesdropping. Both seem annoyed at the other's presence, but tolerate the other long enough to hear Sheppard's speech. Zane clutches his heart in pain, but comments that Yubel would be a fitting opponent for his final duel. Later, Bastion Misawa rushes into the room and claims that the door to the other dimension is trying to open again. Winged Kuriboh awakens Jaden, who rushes towards the site. Bastion states that in less than hour, some sort of disturbance is going to occur at the site of the Gravekeeper's ruins. They check Jaden's room, but learn the boy is gone. They then rush to the site, hoping to stop Jaden from impulsively going back alone. Upon reaching Jaden, Bastion states that there's a large chance that the portal will not lead to the same alternate dimension they were in, but a different one. Jaden responds that it's worth the risk, as Yubel is his problem and Jesse shouldn't be involved. Chazz, Jim, Axel, Alexis and Hassleberry all wish to go with Jaden to attempt to rescue Jesse, reminding Jaden that Jesse was also their friend. Syrus, Bastion and Atticus are more skeptical, and urge all of them to think this through further, with Bastion even commenting that the chances of returning again are close to zero. Bastion states that the portal is currently unstable, and that if they go in now, they won't know where they end up. He also says that the portal is emitting Duel Energy, enough that they should be able to manifest card spirits for real. If they use that power, they can stabilize the portal. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Neos", Chazz calls out "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", Alexis Summons "Cyber Angel Benten", Hassleberry plays "Super Conductor Tyranno", Jim summons "Fossil Warrior Skull King" and Axel calls "Volcanic Doomfire". All begin to shoot energy beams towards the portal. It doesn't seem to be working, but then Syrus, Bastion and Atticus add "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union", "Water Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" respectively, and this proves to be enough to fully open the portal. However, the portal widens too much, and engulfs everyone in the immediate vicinity - Jaden's group, plus Zane, Aster, Dr. Crowler and Echo, who were all nearby. Featured Duel: Osamu vs. Jaden Yuki Duel already in progress. Osamu has 2200 Life Points and has on his side of the field "Skull Servant" (300/200), "Clown Zombie" (1350/0), and "Dragon Zombie" (1600/0) in Attack Position and one set card. Jaden has 1800 Life Points and has on his side of the field "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500) and "Oscillo Hero" (1250/700) in Attack Position. Jaden's turn Jaden's hand contains "The Warrior Returning Alive". Jaden draws "Yubel". He then Tributes "Beaver Warrior" and "Oscillo Hero" in order to Tribute Summon "Yubel", but Osamu activates his face-down "Perfect Counter Code 123" to negate the summon of "Yubel" and destroy the latter. Osamu's turn Osamu draws. "Skull Servant", "Clown Zombie", and "Dragon Zombie" attack directly (Jaden 1800 → 1500 → 150 → 0). Differences from the dub * A scene showing Chazz about to punch Jaden before Axel stops him is cut from the dub. Errors * When Osamu was calling out his attack, he said "Crass Clown" instead of "Clown Zombie". * Hassleberry is not seen when everyone falls through the portal at the end of the episode. Featured cards The following card appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes